


A Sunny Morning's Walk

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: You're walking with Sans and end up giving him a little reminder of how you think of him





	A Sunny Morning's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my good friend Keziha-chan on tumblr, she inspires me so much so I figured this was the least I could do to pay her back

You were making your way through the crowds of people cluttering the sidewalk, silently freaking out over the fact that you were going to actually get to visit that new bakery today. You'd been meaning to visit it since it opened, but with how busy you'd been you hadn't gotten the chance.

 

You were happy to see some monsters mixed in with the crowds as well, some chatting with humans as they walked. When monsters first came out of the Underground and settled into Ebott City, they had kept to themselves, skirting around humans and even waking dangerously close to the road to avoid them. But now the monsters were happily living alongside the humans, and thriving too.

 

You'd actually met a lot of monsters, including a peppy little monster child you saw at the park recently, he'd run towards you to tell you he liked your shirt. Unfortunately you had to meet him halfway as he tripped and you rushed over to help him. He took the fall like a champ though and got up despite his lack of arms.

 

Back in the present, you looked up for a second, sparing a glance at the clear blue sky. After three straight days of rain and clouds you enjoyed having a nice day of sun. Oh, and did you mention the grumpy skeleton ambling along behind you? 

 

You'd known Red since about a month after the Monsters emerged from mount Ebott, him and his brother were an interesting pair. You found it funny to watch Sans and Papyrus bicker back and forth when Sans started punning, which inevitably started you on a laughing spree. The two brothers were probably your favourite monsters. Papyrus had been improving his cooking skills and Sans had… Well, Sans had just been learning more puns. But you were happy to let him test them on you. 

 

You'd managed to drag him out of bed before lunch today and had actually gotten him out of the house! Frankly you were pretty proud of yourself, and you had gotten a bit of praise from Papyrus for, quote 'GETTING MY LAZY LUMP OF A BROTHER TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING IN THE MORNING FOR ONCE.’

As you two walked down the sidewalk you heard a small pop and a quiet  “shit!” from behind you. You turned to see Sans looking at the bottom of his shoe

“You doing alright?” you asked in an amused tone

“I dropped a mustard packet 'n stepped on it, how do you think I'm doin?”

You chuckled and backtracked a few steps,patting your skeleton friend on the shoulder.

“I'm sure it's headed to mustard packet heaven”

The only response you got was Sans rolling his eyelights and continuing to walk, you chuckled lightly and followed him.

“Why'd ya have ta drag me out here with ya?”

“Cause I wanted to spend some quality time with my best skeleton friend.?”

“So why didn't ya drag Boss out here then?” he grumbled, stopping to kick at a stray pebble.

“Sans…”

“What?”

Did he not realize..?

“I'm… Talking about you.” you decide to find out

“H-huh?”

Ohhh no… There it is. That blush… It gets you every time! It's so adorable on him, the red smear that always appears on his face always makes you just wanna pull him down and smooch him. You decide to try and stop that thought before you start blushing yourself or even decide to act on it.

“You didn't realize?”

“N-not really…”

“What? Sans, c'mon what're you talking about?”

“Why wouldn't ya like Boss more? He's tall, got a better sense of style than me, cleaner than me, he's organized, ‘n he can actually cook! he-” he started listing things, but he wasn't gonna get all down. Not on your watch!

“Alright. Shut up.” you interrupted him.

“W-what?”

“Shut up.”

He just looks away and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Sans, don't get me wrong. I have literally nothing against your brother. Actually quite the opposite, he's a great guy. But so are you!”

You poke sans right in between his eye sockets, and he follows your finger with his eyelights as you do so. You have to get closer to do this, and you're in hugging distance now. You've gotta admit, it's nice to be this close to Sans. Even if he's literally sweating bullets under your intent gaze

“Seriously, there's a reason I like hanging out with just you sometimes. I can make a mess without having to worry about someone barging in and nagging me about it every five minutes.” you chuckle a bit. “I really like hanging out with you, alright? Not everyone has the same qualities or the same personality, but that's what makes knowing different people so interesting.”

He seems at a loss for words “I… Uhh…”

“Hey, just remember, if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.”

He smiles, and it's a great look on him “Heh, I  _ relish _ in that fact”

Oh yes

“heheh, I've been wanting to say that to you for a while. Guess I finally  _ mustard  _ the courage, huh?”

“Yeah. Man, yer really on your game today, not sure I'll be able to  _ ketchup _ .”

From that point on, you two kept walking and exchanging puns on your way to the bakery, enjoying the bright sunny morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
